The Roadtrip Wait, Not Roadtrip Worldtrip
by Bakura's Elven Warrior
Summary: This story will be a rather funny one. The gang is going to Egypt to start thier Worldtrip. WHat fun and surprises will be in store for them? Hehe evil laugh. Pairings BT, SS, JM subject to change with any whim of mine
1. Default Chapter

Hullo there I decided I would try summing different. I'm bored. And that is never a good thing, because when I'm bored there is extra Dasaniness. ^___________^  
  
GUESS WHAT!!!  
  
THIS IS A YUGIOH FIC!!!!!  
  
ISN"T THAT SO AWESOME??????  
  
Well that's enough spazing for now. This first chapter will be really short, kind of like an opener, but I really don't know what I'll do in this story. ^_________^  
  
********************************************************  
  
Cairo, Egypt  
  
Ryou Bakura was waiting at a train station for his friends to arrive. They were all staying at his house for a few days and then going on a roadtrip, well worldtrip.  
  
Bakura-(A/N-Bakura is Yami Bakura and Ryou is Ryou) How long until they get here and we can get back inside to the air conditioning?  
  
Ryou-^_____^0 Aren't you supposed to be used to Egyptian heat?  
  
Bakura- (In his usual raspy voice)No. I've been stuck inside you until a few months ago when the stupid turbaned mortal got me my own body.  
  
Ryou, Bakura and Yami and Yugi now had their own bodies. Bakura's and Yami's being slightly taller and more tan than their former aibous. Bajura's hair was also spikier and he had a scar down his cheek.  
  
Ryou- Oh.  
  
About five minutes later a train pulled into the station and the doors started to open; this action brought many voices into the pair of white haired boys.  
  
- Man I'm starvin'. When can we eat?  
  
-HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY LEATHER!!!  
  
-Come on big brother!  
  
-Friends are the most important things.  
  
-STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF BUDDY!!!  
-That's not food you moron! That's my lipstick!  
  
-Can't we all get along?  
  
-Behave yourself brother.  
  
-You can't make me do anything!  
  
Ryou and Bakura looked at eachother and sighed.  
  
******************************************  
  
You can't say I didn't warn you.  
  
The next Chapter should be up relatively soon.  
  
Gomen ahead of time.  
  
Please review so I know someone's actually reading this.  
  
PS can anyone guess who was on the train??? I'll give you a cookie!!!!  
  
^_______________________^ 


	2. The Ride in Trinity

Hey everybody, (All of Two people who have reviewed my story so far) I'm writing my next chapter ^________^  
  
G&WF-HAHAHAHA You forgot Mai. ^___,^ No cookie fro you.  
  
TrustShipper- Yup that one was Isis. You get a piece of a cookie!  
  
Okay, once again Bakura is Yami Bakura, Ryou is Ryou, Yami is Yami Yugi,  
and Yugi is Yugi. Also there is only Malik so far (I'm going to use the  
American names for everyone but Malik and Isis, because Marik and Ishizu  
just sound gay) if you think I should add Yami Malik tell me in a review.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
About five minutes later a train pulled into the station and the doors  
started to open; this action brought many voices into the pair of white  
haired boys.  
  
-Man I'm starvin'. When can we eat?  
  
-HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY LEATHER!!!  
  
-Come on big brother!  
  
-Friends are the most important things.  
  
-STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF BUDDY!!!  
  
-That's not food you moron! That's my lipstick!  
  
-Can't we all get along?  
  
-Behave yourself brother.  
  
-You can't make me do anything!  
  
Ryou and Bakura looked at each other and sighed.  
  
Then Joey, Yami, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Yugi, Isis, and Malik  
walked out onto the platform.  
  
Ryou- Hullo guys! How was the trip?  
  
Everyone but Bakura and Ryou- *glare*  
  
Ryou- ^--------^0 Okay . . .  
  
Yami- Why are you here Tomb Robber?  
  
Bakura- *glare* Because I can be Pharaoh!  
  
Isis- Yami!  
  
Tea- Guys, can we just go somewhere that isn't this hot? I think that  
Tristan and Joey are going to faint.  
  
Ryou- Sure Tea, my car is this way.  
  
The group walked to where a white Lexus was parked.  
  
Joey- Man Ryou that's your car?  
  
Ryou- Yes.  
  
Malik- *walks up to car and pats it* Nice car Ryou.  
  
Ryou- DON"T TOUCH IT!!!!! 0__________0^  
  
Everyone- 0-------0  
  
Bakura- -______- He rather protective of the damn thing; personally I  
prefer stalking.  
  
Everyone but the Bakuras- @_____@0  
  
Ryou- Well we'd better get going; Trinity doesn't like the heat.  
  
Everyone but Bakura- Trinity???  
  
Bakura- That's what he named the car.  
  
Everyone- . . .  
  
Five minutes later they were all piled into the two-door car.  
  
Tea- X_________X Bakura, why are you sitting on my lap?  
  
Bakura- I'm sitting on your lap??? I thought that You were on my lap.  
  
Serenity- No that's me.  
  
Joey- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Ryou- Serenity you're on my lap.  
  
Serenity- Oops, sorry Ryou.  
  
Bakura- Then who's on me???  
  
Yami- Take a wild guess Tomb Robber.  
  
Bakura- PHARAOH! FOR THE LOVE OF RA GET THE HELL OFF ME! WHY DON"T YOU GO  
SIT ON ISIS'S LAP???  
  
Isis- *blush*  
  
Yami- That's not a bad idea . . .  
  
*shuffle*  
  
-Ouch that's my face!  
  
-Sorry Tristan I thought you were my brother  
  
-That's okay Serenity  
  
-Hikari! Get off my leather!  
  
-Sorry Yami.  
  
*end shuffle*  
  
Bakura- Now who's on my lap?  
  
Malik- Hello Bakura.  
  
Tea- *is under Bakura is under Malik* X_________x  
  
Mai- Can we just get on with it already?  
  
Ryou- We could if Joey wasn't on top of me. -_________-  
  
Joey- Sorry buddy. *scoots over to the passenger seat which is occupied  
by Mai*  
  
Mai- JOEY! Now you're on top of me!  
  
Bakura, Malik, Tristan, and Yami- *snigger*  
  
Joey- *blush* Sorry 'bout that Mai.  
  
Malik- Can we just go now?  
  
Ryou's only answer was to start the car and drive down the road. After  
about twenty minutes they arrived at Ryou's house. His dad was on a dig  
somewhere so he had the house to himself.  
  
Tea- Wow Ryou, you have a really big house  
  
Mai- Yeah, and if you weren't so skinny I might consider dating you  
  
Ryou- -________-  
  
Joey- Grrrrrrrrrr  
  
Bakura- Come on Malik! I'll show you where Ryou keeps the knives!  
  
Everyone but the two Egyptian psychos- @__________@  
  
Ryou- I knew I for got something! I was going to hide the knives!  
  
Tea- Uh Ryou, how many knives do you have?  
  
Ryou- Lets see . . . There's the dinner knives, the steak knives, the  
butcher knives, those rare Egyptian knives of Bakura's . . . I think  
that's all . . . No wait! There's that one really big serrated bread  
knife.  
  
Tea- *sweatdrop* Why do you have so many knives?  
  
Ryou- Uh . . . No reason Tea.  
  
Tea- Surrrreeeeee Ryou.  
  
Joey- Can we go inside and get something to eat?  
  
Yugi- Sounds like a good idea to me. Yami?  
  
Yami- Sure Yugi. After you Isis.  
  
Isis- *blush*  
  
Ryou- I ordered pizza before we came to the station it should be here any  
minute.  
  
A car pulls up. It has 'The Pizza Service of Ra' on it. A scary Pizza guy steps out. He has long white hair that covers one eye and he is wearing a red suit.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Yay!!! It's my second chapter! I hope you like it. There will be more plot in the next few chapters.  
  
Oh yeah! I don't own YuGiOh. ^________^  
  
Though I would take Bakura and Malik.  
  
Bakura and Malik- *Sweatdrop*  
  
Well I'm off.  
  
Dasani  
  
PS Thanks to my reviewers. YOU ROCK!!!! 


	3. Off to?

Hey everybody, sorry I haven't updated for a while; hehe ^_^ . . . NO DON'T HURT ME!!!! You see, I write stuff during school and usually I'm just too lazy to type it up ^_^ Well here it is ^_^  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ryou: I ordered pizza before we came to the station; it should be here any minute  
  
A car pulls up. It has 'The Pizza Service of Ra' on it. A scary pizza man steps out. He has ling white/silver hair that covers one eye and he is wearing a red suit. . . .  
  
Scary Pizza Man: Hello there Baku-Boy  
  
Ryou: Hullo Pegasus *to Tea* See, I told you it'd be here any . . . BLOODY HELL! PEGASUS!  
  
Tea: -_-0  
  
Peggy: So you do remember me!  
  
Ryou: @_______@ *light bulb* Pegasus, do you have change for a million??? *gives Pegasus money*  
  
Peggy: Sure! But it will be all in pennies.  
  
Ryou: ^_^0 That's fine Pegasus.  
  
Peggy: Oh Goodie! *goes to make change* One penny . . . Two pennies . . .  
  
Ryou: *Pushes button on car keys*  
  
Trinity: *folds into a suitcase*  
  
Everyone: 0___0  
  
Ryou: Hurry up blokes! We have to get inside fast! *picks up suitcase and runs inside*  
  
Everyone: ??? *looks at Pegasus*  
  
Peggy: Two Hundred pennies . . . two-hundred one pennies . . .  
  
Everyone: *runs inside*  
  
Ryou: Quick ! Follow me!  
  
Everyone: *follows Ryou to a painting of a fruit basket*  
  
Bakura & Malik: *walk up*  
  
Bakura: Isis the end of the world already? *raspy voice*  
  
Ryou: No, but Pegasus is the pizza man.  
  
Bakura & Malik: 0____0 NOOOOOOOOO! We must save the knives!  
  
Everyone else: -_-0  
  
Bakura & Malik: *run towards knife sanctuary*  
  
Everyone: *goes through titanium door behind painting*  
  
Tea: Um . . . Ryou . . . Where are we?  
  
Ryou: My Escape Underground Space To Avoid Crazy Entrepreneurs EUSTACE for short.  
  
Tea: Umm . . . right . . .  
  
Yugi: Ryou are you feeling okay?  
  
Tristan: He does look a bit pale  
  
Joey: *smacks Tristan* He always looks like that you moron!  
  
Ryou: Gee thanks Joey. -__-  
  
Joey: No problem Buddy ^_^  
  
Mai: So what exactly are we doing here hon? *to Ryou*  
  
Ryou: -_- We are escaping Pegasus's Wrath of Gayness  
  
Tristan: But aren't you gay Ryou?  
  
Ryou: *anime fall* NO!!!  
  
Joey: Uh-huh . . .  
  
Ryou: JOEY! Don't you believe me Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Sorry Ryou, but that is what I thought.  
  
Ryou: I am not gay!!!  
  
Everyone: *blinks*  
  
Ryou: Damn you to hell!!! I AM NOT GAY!!! *vein pops*  
  
Everyone: 0______________0  
  
Ryou: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura & Malik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *echoes through house*  
  
Tea: Oh no! We left Bakura and Malik out there with Pegasus!  
  
Yami: So?  
  
Isis: MY BROTHER!  
  
Yami: WE MUST SAVE THEM!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: *angrily* Follow Me. *leads them to a video surveillance room and sits in chair*  
  
Ryou pushes some buttons and a picture of Bakura's face comes up on the screen.  
  
Bakura: Ryou! Get us out of here! It's coming! *on loud speakers throughout the house*  
  
Joey: *lightbulb* Hey Ryou! Since you're gay YOU can go save Bakura and Malik! Pegasus can't corrupt you, you're already a fruit.  
  
Ryou: I AM NOT GAY! WHY WILL YOU NOT BELIEVE ME!? DAMN YOU I SAY! DAMN YOU TO HELL! DAMN YOU TO BLOODY HELL!!! *phew*  
  
Everyone: X__x  
  
Bakura: Ryou??? 0__0 Was that you??? I'm so proud of you!!! You cursed the pharaoh and his friends out!! Now I'll have to teach you Egyptian curse ^_^ . . . wait . . . You're not gay???  
  
Ryou: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Uh-huh . . . *disbelieving*  
  
Ryou: I AM NOT GAY YOU BLOODY FLAMING YAMI!!!!!  
  
Bakura: 0_0  
  
Peggy: I found you!!  
  
Malik: ISIS!!!!!!! HELP!!!! *face appears* Bakura! Stop chatting with Ryou!!!  
  
Bakura: You're right Malik! Ryou get us out of here!  
  
Ryou: Did you hear something Yugi? It sounded a lot like my Yami, but he didn't acknowledge me . . .  
  
Yugi: . . .  
  
Bakura: RYOU!!!!  
  
Ryou: There it is again Yugi! Are you sure you don't hear anything?  
  
Tea, Mai, Joey, Yami, Serenity, Tristan, Isis: -______-  
  
Peggy: Let's have a tea party!  
  
Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Bakura: Aibou!!  
  
Ryou: What was that?  
  
Bakura: *sigh* Sweet, good-natured Aibou *gag-like noise*  
  
Ryou: ^_^ That's better Go stand on that rug, but don't let Peggy stand there too.  
  
Bakura: . . . You do it Malik  
  
Malik: But I don't wanna! You can't make me! . . . *pout* . . . *lightbulb* !!! RISHID!!  
  
Rishid: *is dressed like a butler* Yes master Malik?  
  
Malik: Go have a tea party with Pegasus.  
  
Rishid: -_- Yes master Malik *thinking: 'The things I do for family'*  
  
Rishid and Peggy: *Go skipping off*  
  
Malik & Bakura: *stand on rug*  
  
Ryou: *pulls lever*  
  
Malik & Bakura: *fall down hidden chute* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: ???  
  
Malik & Bakura: *land on Tea*  
  
Tea: X_x  
  
Malik: My beautiful Hair!!!!!  
  
Bakura: My leg!  
  
Tea: MY BODY!!!  
  
*shuffle*  
  
Bakura: Ryou! *growls*  
  
Ryou: Uhhh . . . . . . .  
  
Bakura: I'm gonna kil- Hang on just one bloody second . . . .  
  
Crickets: *chirp*  
  
Bakura: Damn the British and their damn accents!!!  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
Bakura: Oh! Ryou, you aren't gay???  
  
Ryou: *sigh* No  
  
Tea: Ryou, I think they need some proof  
  
Yami: What are you suggesting Tea???  
  
Tea: *stammers* NOT THAT! I wasn't . . . I mean . . . NOT LIKE THAT!  
  
Ryou: *blush* Fine . . . I was saving this for a rainy day, but . . .*moves picture and opens safe* . . . . *pulls out a magazine*  
  
Bakura: 0_0!!! Is that the new edition of Hentai Monthly Magazine???  
  
Ryou: *nods*  
  
Bakura: 0_0!!! I haven't seen that one yet!  
  
Malik: It is?! Me neither!  
  
Joey: Lemme see man!  
  
Tristan: Joey! Don't block the view!  
  
*all rush over*  
  
Isis: At least you and Yugi aren't over there Yami.  
  
Yami: uh . . . I must go converse with the Tomb Robber and make sure he doesn't steal the magazine.  
  
Isis: -_-0  
  
Tea: Well Yugi, it looks like it's just us girls and you *turns to where Yugi is (was) standing*  
  
Yugi: *is not there*  
  
Tea: Yugi!? *looks at the boys crowding around the magazine and sees TWO multi-colored heads* . . . *sighs*  
  
Tea, Mai, Isis, & Serenity: Men.  
  
Yami: *to Bakura* Your aibou have issues.  
  
Bakura: *Is defending Ryou without realizing it* At least he's not short!  
  
Yugi: 0__0!! What was that Bakura? *holds up knife which he found on the floor*  
  
Bakura: Uh . . . *sweatdrop* I said, but Ryou isn't as angelic as you are Yugi.  
  
Yugi: ^_^ That's better!  
  
Bakura: *whispering to Yami* Damn your aibou has issues  
  
Yami: -__-0 You're telling me!  
  
Mai: Shouldn't we be going now?  
  
Ryou: Yes. We have to follow this pathway to the airport. *points to a dark underground passage*  
  
Tristan: In the dark???  
  
Bakura: No you dimwit in broad daylight. Yes in the dark.  
  
*at the airport*  
  
Yugi: First stop Mexico!  
  
Everyone else: 0__0  
  
Yami: When did I agree to go to Mexico?  
  
Serenity: Mexicans scare me! *clings to Joey*  
  
Joey: I like Mexican!  
  
Mai: That's gross! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU"RE A CANNIBAL!!!  
  
Yugi: -_- I think he means Mexican food Mai.  
  
Mai: Oh! Tehe! *giggle* That's alright then. ^_^  
  
The eleven friends got on the plane and had an uneventful trip, unless you count the fact that Malik was in the bathroom throwing up and Bakura was sitting QUIET next to Ryou. Yami however was yelling obscenities at the pilot the whole time.  
  
Such as:  
  
Yami: I AM PHARAOH! I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME OUT!  
  
Yugi: Yami, we're 20,000 feet in the air.  
  
Yami: . . . YOU WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF RA IF YOU DO NOT LAND THIS ACCURSED THING NOW!  
  
Pilot: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yami: That's IT! MIND-  
  
Everyone else: NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Yugi: *wrestles Millennium Puzzle from Yami* I'll just hold this for a while Yami.  
  
Yami: Damn hikari and his damn unknown wrestling skills.  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Pilot: That's it, as soon as we land I QUIT!  
  
*Mexican Airport*  
  
Joey: DO I smell tacos?  
  
Everyone else: NO!  
  
Joey: Geez . . .  
  
Isis: -__- I feel a migraine coming on. Let's just find the hotel.  
  
Yugi: *had honey roasted peanuts; which have sugar* Okay! ^__,^ Its this way! *bounces*  
  
The hotel was called "The Early Bird Special" The y walked to the door and saw a sign: 'Senior Couples and Children Stay and Eat Free'.  
  
Bakura and Malik were about to walk in when Mai and Joey held them back.  
  
Mai: *Oh no you don't! We're getting in free.  
  
Yugi: But Mai, none of us are seniors . . .  
  
Mai: Not yet . . .  
  
Everyone else: 0_____0  
  
********  
  
A few minutes later Yami and Isis were a senior couple and Yugi was their grandson.  
  
Bakura & Malik: HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! The Pharaoh has been defiled! HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Yami: *glare*  
  
Tea: *giggles* You do look kind of funny Yami . . .  
  
Mai: Your turn Tea *smiles sweetly*  
  
Tea: *sweatdrop* Me???  
  
Bakura & Malik: *rolling on floor* HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Mai: You too Malik.  
  
Malik: HAHAHAH- WHAT????  
  
Mai: You heard me.  
  
Bakura: *Laughing so hard tears are coming out his eyes* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mai: You're Tea's husband.  
  
Malik: *smirks*  
  
Tea: *smack*  
  
Bakura: *glare* . . . *growls*  
  
Malik: Ouch!  
  
Tea: You deserved it you Hentai!  
  
********  
  
Mai: Now Serenity and Bakura.  
  
Bakura: *folds arms* Humph . . . at least I don't have to be a girl.  
  
Tristan: What are you saying?  
  
Bakura: There are four girls and seven guys. That means whoever gets left out gets paired up with you.  
  
Joey: He's not roomin' with my sista!  
  
Mai: *sigh* Fine. Serenity and Ryou then.  
  
Bakura: No Way! I am not sleeping in the same room as pointy-head over there! *points to Tristan*  
  
Tristan: And there's no way I'm rooming with a psychopathic murderer Yami!  
  
Malik: That was my Yami.  
  
Tristan: Whatever  
  
Serenity: Please Tristan?  
  
Tristan: *blush* Okay Serenity  
  
Bakura: There's no way in hell  
  
**************  
  
Hotel Receptionist: How may I help you?  
  
Mai: *old lady voice* We need four rooms please.  
  
Receptionist: Sure follow me *gets keys and turns around* Right this way * Sees Bakura dressed as an old lady* Uh . . .  
  
Bakura: What are you looking at??  
  
Receptionist: Right this way *is glancing back at Bakura periodically*  
  
Bakura: At least I look better that you, you young whippersnapper! O____O *thinks: Did I just say that? I did not just say that. Dear Ra I did not just say that!*  
  
Receptionist: 0_0  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Mai: *nudges Tristan*  
  
Tristan: *takes Bakura's arm* Calm down honey.  
  
Bakura: 0_0 . . . WTF!?!?!?! GRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Yugi: -_-0  
  
Receptionist: Is she . . . growling???  
  
Serenity: Oh no . . .he's . . . purring . . . you see they're very devoted to each other, they always have been.  
  
Yami: HAHAHAHAHAH! Purring! *falls on floor laughing*  
  
Isis: *kicks Yami in the back*  
  
Yami: Ahhhhh! My back!  
  
Isis: *smiles* He has a bad back.  
  
Bakura: Grrrr! I will get you for that you damn PHARAOH!!!! *lunges for Yami*  
  
Yami: Oh shit . . . X_x *is jumped on by Bakura*  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hehe I feel like updating . .. So I'm stopping at page 18 . . . ^_^ I have like 7- pages written, not counting the first two chapters ^_^  
  
I'll try and get another one up soon. 


End file.
